Black Butler Truth or Dare!
by NamelessDemonamong
Summary: this is Black butler Truth or Dare ! insructions are in the first chapter ! Have fun and Review !
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own kurshitsuji/black butler**

Hello~! and welcome to the kuroshitsuji Truth or Dare game~!

Okay the object of the game is that you review dares or truth's, and i use them in the next chapter!

you may use ANY of the Black butler Characters, the rules are... THERE ARE NO RULES~! Lets introduce shall we!

**Ciel: Hello, im Ciel Phantomhive, i got dragged here by the devil.**

**Sebastian: Young Master, Lady Nameless is a Very important guest, please behave**

**Me: do NOT call me 'Lady', its just namelessdemonamong**

**Lizzie: CIEL! CIEL! CIEL! CIEL!.**

***Ciel gets glomped by lizzie***

**Me: okay to make sure everyone behaves, i got a cage full of fangirls, and if you behave i have a cage full of kittens, cute things, and Earl gray and cake.**

**Ciel:*drool comes out of mouth***

**Me: Ciel thats not what a earl should do~!**

**Ciel: yes, very well, shall we get started?**

**Me and lizzie: we need to wait till everyone reviews and dares~!**

**Sebastian: *trying to get through fence to kittens***

***pulls lever to fangirls***

**Sebastian: AGGGHHHH!, SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Me: Pity, i thought he would be last. Oh well~!**

***Ciel and Lizzie start at me in shock***

**Me: what?, im not kidding about the fangirls..**

***Ciel grabs Lizzies hand and runs***

**Me: well we need to go, please review for dares~! *runs after Ciel and Lizzie**


	2. the first dares!

**i do not own kurshitsuji/black butler**

Hello~! and Welcome back to Black Butler Truth or dare~!

**Me: okay we got about 3 dares here~!**

***Sebastian looks over dares, but not seeing last one***

**Sebastian : Well this should be intresting**

**Me: Okay ON WITH THE DARES!**

_**Princess Poptart243 - Ciel: i dares ya to strip down to your undies and sing 'Levan Polkka' in your baby voice.**_

**Me: OOOOO~! oh my goodness~!, okay... CIEL~!**

**Ciel: yes, Nameless?**

**Me: strip it and sing Levan Polkka in your baby voice you use to seduce Sebastian~!**

**Ciel: WHAT?!, um... do i have another choice?**

**Me: yes... your choice is to get glomped by 2 million fangirls...**

**Ciel: yes, i choose that one!**

***pulls lever for 2 million fangirls***

**Fangirls: AH~! SO CUTE~!**

**Me: okay... ANOTHER DARE FROM PRINCESS!**

_**Princess Poptart243- Lizzie: admit you slept with alois!**_

**Me: Oh~!, confessions!**

**Lizzie: oh um... well...**

**Alois: Come on you can tell them~! *licks ear***

***Ciel gives death glare***  
**Lizzie: OKAY! i did! i did! i did!, but we had a threesome...**

**Me:*:O***

***Alois, Lizzie, and Ciel blushes***

**Me: oh~! a threesome... well i hope you had fun...**

**Me: Last Dare~! this is another fom Princess!**

_**Princess Poptart- Sebastian: KISS ME AND GRELL. And make it a 15-second Frenchie! ;)**_

**Me: OH~! SEBASTIAN~! GRELL~!**

**Sebastian: yes milady?**

**Grell: yes dear?**

**Me: Sebastian you need to kiss Princess and Grell for 15-second frenchie~!**

**Sebastian: i'll kiss princess but not grell..**

**Grell: Aww~! Sebby~! please its a dare~!**

**Sebastian:...fine.**

***Sebastian kisses Princess for 15-secs, plus frenchie~!*then he kisses grell without frenchie***

**Me: *major nosebleed and passes out***

**Grell: OH YES~!**

**Ciel: someone please wake up the author...**

**Alois: Nah, shes fine~!**

**Sebastian: well we are going to need to go now, it was nice having you!**

***me barely awake***

**Me: thank you for watching~!... Black Butler Truth or Dare~!**


	3. funny dares

**i do not own kurshitsuji/black butler**

**im so sorry for not updating yesterday, my step dad was on the computer so i didnt get enough time! So, today im going to give you an extra long story today, just for you guys~!**

Hello~! and welcome back to.. Black Butler Truth or Dare~!

**Ciel: yea, welcome back**

**Sebastian: hello, miladys and sirs!**

**Grell: oh~! we've been gone for so long!**

**Me: im sorry~! i told them ill give them an extra lobg one today, that means more time here for you~!**

**Ciel: *groan***

**Me: im sorry i promised~! ON WITH THE DARES!**

_**Alica- Lol! Grell: Let Sebastian fisticuff you for five minutes. Lizzie: Do the Carmelldansen with Ciel and Alois. Ciel and Alois: Wear a dress while doing the Carmelldansen. Sebastian: Kiss me and take me out for dinner and dancing. I will dress up like a cat! Meow! See you later! -Alicia**_

**Me: fisticuff..? um.. im sorry i do not know what that means..**

**Grell: is it sexual~? maybe!**

**Me: nah.. were gonna skip that one..**

_**Lizzie: Do the Carmelldansen with Ciel and Alois. Ciel and Alois: Wear a dress while doing the Carmelldansen. **_

**Me: Lizzie~!, Ciel~!, Alois~!**

**Lizzie: yes?**

**Ciel: yes lady?**

**Alois: yes?**

**Me: Do the Carmelldansen, and Ciel and Alois, do it in a dress!**

**Ciel: HUH!?**

**Alois: oh~! I would love too~!**

**Lizzie: *holding back laughter***

**Me: *on the floor laughing my ass off***

**Me: ok~! *pushes ciel and alois in different rooms* there are different dresses in there~!**

***5 minutes later* *alois and ciel comes out in pink and blue dresses***

**Me: OH MY GOD! *laughs ass off again***

**Lizzie: oh you look simply cute!**

**Me: okay.. lets get this over with...**

***they do the carmelldansen* Ciel does it with no effort***

**Me: well that was interesting...*falls on ground laughing***

***alois and ciel run out of the room with there done***

**Sebastian: *has smirk on face***

**Me: okay Sebastian go on a date with Alicia...**

**Sebastian: yes milady *grabs her hand and leaves***

**Me: ON WITH THE NEXT DARE TILL THEY GET BACK! **

***they come back***

**Me: hope you had fun~!**

_**Bocchanismine- can I dare Sebastian to admit his dying love for Claude?**_

**Me: yes yes~! you can~! SEBASTIAN, CLAUDE~!**

**Sebastian: yes milady?**

**Claude: yes?**

**Me: Sebastian admit your dying to Claude~!**

**Sebastian: *with tears on eyes* C-claude... I.. I love you!**

**Claude: *pukes over stage***

**Me: aw.. Claude.. i havnt to clean that up later... thanks...**

**Claude: im sorry milady..**

**Me: on to the next DARE! oh~! Princess is back!**

_**Princess Poptart243 - YAYZ I GOTS MAH KISS!**_

_**Will: Wear your rubber ducky boxers outside of your clothes until your next dare. THAT'S RIGHT. I KNOW ABOUT THE BOXERS. Not so hot now, eh, Reaper?**_

_**Grell: SHOP WITH MEEEE!**_

_**Ciel: Undies. Levan Polkka. Baby voice. NOW.**_

**Me: huh... rubber ducky boxers?.. OH MY GOD! *laughs ass of again***

**Grell: oh Willy~! i still love you anyway~!**

**William: ...*undresses***

**Me: oh shit... hes hot...*slight nosebleed***

**Grell: *passes out from nosebleed***

**Me: oh no! hes in the next dare...**

**Grell: im okay!**

**Me: okay~! go on a shopping spree with princess!**

**Grell: OH YES~! we will go shopping and find things red~! *grabs hand***

**Me: yea... have fun.. OKAY CIEL DO THE LEVAN POLKKA NOW**

**Ciel: WHY WHY DO I NEED TO?!**

**Me: because i dont want to upset my fans...*puppy eyes***

**Ciel: f-fine... *sebastian helps him undress***

**Ciel: *sings Levan Polkka in baby voice***

**Me: OH MY GOODNESS...THATS JUST SO FREAKING CUTE~! *glomps ciel***

**Ciel: oh my god *blushes***

**Me: okay on with the NEXT DARE**

_**Angel- with- a- shotgun99- OH MY GOD! XD MY SIDES! XDDD**_

_**Alright. I've got a few dares.**_

_**Ciel: I dare you to throw a mega tantrum over nothing**_

_**Sebastian: I dare you to make out with Grell (With tounge) [YW GRELL!]**_

_**Grell: I dare you to wear a blue outfit the rest of the story. SOWWY! TT Don't hate me, Grell.**_

_**Elizabeth and Alois: I dare you to make out IN FRONT OF CIEL! :3**_

_**I hope ya like my evil dares! :3 Angel OUT !**_

**Me: ok... CIEL~!**

**Ciel: what now...?**

**Me: throw a tantrum over nothing!**

**Ciel: oh? my pleasure!**

***Ciel throws a tantrum***

**Me: OH GOD *covers ears* MAKE HIM SHUT UP...**

**Sebastian: young master... is there something you want**

**Ciel: no it was a dare.**

**Me: worst dare ever! ON WITH THE NEXT ONE!**

_**Sebastian: I dare you to make out with Grell (With tounge) [YW GRELL!]**_

**Me: im sorry angel we already did that one.. check the second chapter~! ON TO THE NEXT!**

_**Grell: I dare you to wear a blue outfit the rest of the story. SOWWY! TT Don't hate me, Grell.**_

**Me: oh~! okay **

**Grell: WHAT?!**

**Me: do it grell~!**

**Grell: fine... *changes into blue stripper dress***

**Me: O.O... i just saw the most weirdest thing...**

**Ciel: whats that?**

**Me: Grell in a stripper dress... ON TO THE NEXT!**

_**Elizabeth and Alois: I dare you to make out IN FRONT OF CIEL! :3**_

**Me: Oh~! more confessions and little action~!**

**Lizzie: oh um...**

**Alois: walks over to lizzie and gives her a passionate kiss***

**Ciel: tries to stop kiss by hit alois but gets stopped***

**Me: *holds Ciel back* CIEL JUST WAIT ITS A DARE!**

**Ciel: I DONT CARE HES KISSING MY LIZZIE!**

**Me:.. what?... What?.. WHAT?**

***i go sit in emo corner***

**Alois: Oh~! did he just confess?**

**Lizzie: *crying tears of joy***

**Me: *cries*.. on to the last dare...**

_**Abby- I dare Ciel to go into the cage of fangirls, same with Sebastian**_

**William: ill do the dares intill author gets better**

**Me: NO! i do this! its the only happiness i have now! SEBASTIAN~! and CIEL~!**

**Sebastian: yes milady?**

**Ciel:... yes...**

**Me: ciel and Sebastian~! you are dared to go in the cage of fangirls~! you are not to save Ciel Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: Very well Milady**

**Ciel: WHAT? IS THIS PAYBACK?!**

**Me: well half.. but on with the dare~!**

***pushes Ciel and Sebastian in different cages* each cage has 4 thousand fangirls***

**Ciel: AGHHH! WHY! WHY!?**

**Sebastian:... please i will talk to you all in a little bit**

**Me: HAHA!**

**William: *chuckles***

**Me: well thats all for now~!**

**All: Thanks for watching~!... Black Butler Truth or Dare~!**


	4. SO MUCH STRIPING!

**i do not own kurshitsuji/black butler**

**hey guys i decided that i was gonna do another chapter before it go to bed! i just got bored!**

**thanks for all the dares it really enjoy them~!, sometime i look back and laugh because of how funny they are! see ya later! ~NamelessDemonamong~**

Hello and Welcome back to~! Black Butler Truth or Dare~!

**Me: hey~! whats up!**

**Ciel: i though we already did a chapter today?!**

**Me: we did but i got bored and im doing one before i go to bed!**

**Sebastian: i dont mind, i am mearly enjoying this game.**

**Me: we got some other dares today, 6 to be exact~!**

**Alois: i dont mind~!**

**Ciel: i sometimes think your the Undertaker's daughter Nameless..**

**Me: i might be... i might be..**

**Ciel: *gives curious stare***

**Undertaker: thats a lie~! but she could pass though~!**

**Me: i know right~! ON WITH THE DARES**

_**Alicia- Thanks for the date, Sebastian! -hands Sebastian a cat- Dare time: Grell: I dare for you to let Sebastian beat you up. Ciel and Alois: Switch clothes and talk as the other person. Sebastian: I dare you for kiss me and take my soul! (Sebastian is sooo sexy! -meows-) Until then! Bye!**_

**Sebastian: your welcome milady.**

**Me: oh~! i think you might enjoy this dare sebastian~!**

**Sebastian: yes, quite *starts beating up grell***

**Grell: BASSY! WHAT DID I DO~!**

**Me: well that was intresting... ON TO THE NEXT!**

_**Ciel and Alois: Switch clothes and talk as the other person.**_

**Ciel: WHAT? um i do not think i will pass as alois...**

**Me: I CAN~!**

**Alois: I CAN DRESS AS LADY NAMELESS~!**

***me and alois change clothes***__

**Me: i feel sexy~!**

**Alois: i feel like a girl~!**

**Ciel: thats because you are one..**

**Me: BURN!**

**Alois: atleast i dont have sexy with my butler~!... wait... i do~! Nevermine~!**

**Me: what..?.. anyway NEXT DARE! OLE~!**

_**Sebastian: I dare you for kiss me and take my soul! **_

**Me: well Sebastian i think you get something to eat today~!**

**Sebastian: THANK GO- i mean very well...**

***sebastian kiss alicia and takes her soul* she awakes as demon***

**Me: so~! how do you feel~?**

***she doesnt answer and runs away***

**Me: well i do not know her problem~! but okay~! HERES THE NEXT~! ANOTHER FORM PRINCESS~! I SWEAR SHES MY FAVORITE~!**

_**Princess- LOLZ! **_

_**Sebby-kun: STRIP FOR ME, BABEHH! **_

_**William: Admit Claude is your son!**_

_**Grell: Thanks for shopping with me!**_

_**Claude: Tell Ronald you lurv him!**_

**Me: OH SEBASTIAN~!**

**Sebastian: yes milady?**

**Me: STRIP IT~!**

**Sebastian: very well.**

***Sebastian Strips***

**Me: Holy shit... Best. Dare. Ever~! *passes out from nosebleed***

**Ciel: someone wake her up again...**

**Sebastian: ill do the dares in till she wakes up. to the next dare.**

_**William: Admit Claude is your son!**_

**Sebastian: William please tell claude what happened that fateful night..**

***william walks over to Claude***

**William: Claude i am your father, me and Sebastian had a night and had you but he got rid of you, im sorry**

**Sebastian: damn the Catnip Tequila.. on to the next dare.**

**Me: HEY HEY HEY IM AWAKE HOLD UP~! TO THE NEXT DARE~!**

_**Grell: Thanks for shopping with me!**_

**Grell: your welcome sweetie~!**

_**Claude: Tell Ronald you lurv him!**_

**Me: oh~! more confessions~!**

**Claude: Ronald... i.. ugh... love you...**

**Ronald: who are you?**

**Me: Claude you just got rejected..**

_**(i got so many dares i wont be able to finish them all to im gonna do one from each k~?)**_

**Me: ON TO THE NEXT!**

_**Imncupcake- i chose the lizzie Strip one~!**_

**Me: LIZZIE~!**

**Lizzie: yes?**

**Me: STRIP IT!... wow we are having many people strip today...**

***Lizzie strips weirdly***

**Me and Alois: Lizzie you are really flat chested~!**

**Ciel: *blushes deeply***

**Me: GOD CIEL DONT YOU LOVE ME! I LOVE YOU AND YOU DONT SEEM TO NOTI-*covers mouth***

**Ciel: i love you too..**

**Everyone: Awe~!**

**Alois: WHAT BUT I LOVE NAMELESS..**

**Me: ON TO THE NEXT DARE~!**

_**BlackDemon21- i chose the cat outfit one...**_

**Me: OKAY CIEL STRIP IT AND CHANGE INTO THIS~!**

**Ciel: What? NO NO WAY.. I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!**

**Me: honey just do it.. Pwease~! *puppy eyes***

**Ciel: fine... *changes into outfit* now what?**

**Me: uh... sit on Sebastians lap...**

**Ciel: WHAT?!**

**Me: yea just do it~!**

***ciel sits on Sebastians lap* **

**Sebastian: my, master... you are very affectionate today..**

**Ciel: SHUT IT!**

**Me: ON TO THE NEXT~!**

_**Midnightsolaris- i picked the makeout session between Claude and Sebastian**_

**Me: OKAY CLAUDE AND SEBASTIAN MAKE OUT FOR AN HOUR WHILE WE WATCH..this is bad... im a yaoi fan...**

***Sebastian and claude start making out***

**Me: while there doing that i do the next dare...**

**Everyone: *still looking at Claude and Sebastian***

**Me: HEY EARTH TO EVERYONE~!**

**Everyone: yes?**

**Me: good i have your attention.. TO THE NEXT~!**

_**Vi is Awesome- Mey-Rin: Tell Sebastian you loooooooooovvvveessss him.**_

**Me: more confessions~!**

**Mey-rin: ah.. Sebastian... i .. I LOVE YOU MR. SEBASTIAN, YES I DO!**

**Me: engergtic there...**

**Sebastian: thats great to know Mey-rin, but has Pluto messed up the house?**

**Me: SEBASTIAN! SHE JUST TOLD YOU SHE LOVES YOU, THAT WAS RUDE THATS IT!**

***throws sebastian in cage of fangirls***

**Fangirls: AHHHH SEBASTIAN SO HAWT~! **

**Me: damn you can be so rude Sebastian...**

**Mey-rin: thank you miss nameless..**

**Me: your welcome Mey-rin**

**Sebastian: AGGG HELP ME! IM SORRY IM SORRY**

**Me: no one help him, he needs to be punished~!**

**everyone: okay..**

**Me: OKAY THATS ALL FOR TODAY~!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR WATCHING~!... BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE~!**


	5. DEATH BY CAR!

**i do not own kuroshitsuji/black butler**

**HEY~! guess what guess what~!**

**i told my friend to watch black butler and over she finally did, but im mad because she stole ciel away from me (T.T)... she was like " You have Sebastian~!", so i gave up and told her she can have him.. im still pretty upset ( ).. ON WITH THE DARES~!**

Hello and Welcome to~!... Black Butler Truth or Dare~!

**Ciel: Welcome back...**

**Me: someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning**

***knock knock knock***

**Me: oh~! who's that~?**

**Sebastian: ill answer it milady.**

**Unknown: BECCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!**

**ME: HUH? SARA, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Ciel: your real name is Becca?**

**Me: NO, NO ITS NOT! **

**Ciel: but they just sai-**

**Me: IF YOU SAY IT ONE MORE TIME ILL THROW YOU IN THE CAGE OF FANGIRLS! MY NAME IS NAMELESSDEMONAMONG AND ITS GONNA STAY THAT WAY! OKAY?!**

**Ciel: okay... sorry..**

**Me: anywho... guys this is Molly and Sara**

**Sara: heya bros**

**Me: well... anyway can we get started? you guys wanna join?**

**Girls: Sure~!**

**Me: Okay~!... ON WITH THE DARES~!**

_**AceTombronyWhovian- ill pick 2~!- Ciel-wear the dress with a tight corset that you hate so much and then jump into a cage filled with 10,000 fangirls and 100,000 fanboys.**_

_**Alois-jump around happily, saying while sounding gay "I'M A UNICORN! *NEIGH*"**_

**Me: OH~! CIEL~!**

**Ciel: yes?**

**Me: GET INTO THIS DRESS~!**

**Ciel: NO NO**

**Me: Sara~!**

**Sara: yea?**

**Me: get Ciel into this dress please~!**

**Sara: okay**

***Sara takes Ciel in other room* we hear loud noises* they come out***

**Sara: there ya go~!**

**Ciel: i hate this...**

**Me: okay Ciel FANGIRL AND FANBOYS~!**

***throws Ciel with fangirls and Fanboys***

**Fangirls: awe~! *squeal***

**Fanboys: so cute...*nosebleed***

**Me: intresting...**

**Sara: ON WITH THE NEXT DARE~!**

_**Alois-jump around happily, saying while sounding gay "I'M A UNICORN! *NEIGH*"**_

**Me: haha~!**

**Alois: i would love too~! but i would like to do it with nameless~!**

**Me: huh?**

**Alois: *licks ear* you know you want too~!**

**Me: f-fine *blushes***

***me and alois go jumping around happily sounding gay***

**Me and Alois: NEIGH~!**

**Me: okay thats done... ON WITH THE NEXT~! IM PICKING 2 ONLY~!**

_**Alicia- Everybody but Nameless, Sebastian, Ciel, and Lizzie: Do the Carmelldansen in a dress but this time wear a tight corset! Punishment: Either get tased or get turned into a piñata! Until then! -hands Sebastian two more cats-**_

**Everyone: NO!**

**Me: what which is it? pinata or tased?**

**Everyone: tased**

**Me: okay~!**

***goes around with taser* tases everyone but it didnt harm the reapers or sebastian***

**Me: damn... ON WITH THE NEXT~! ONLY PICKING 2~!**

_**Misaki- Ciel:tell sebastian that you love him and hug nameless...Lizzy: tell Ciel you hate him and throw him to the fangirls**_

**Me: OH~! CIEL~!**

**Ciel: yes?**

**Me: tell sebastian you love him and hug me~!**

**Ciel:uh... Sebastian i... i..ugh.. **_**love **_**you**

**Me: awe~!**

***ciel comes over and hugz me***

**Me: awe~! i love you too ciel~!**

**Ciel: no that was for sebastian..**

**Me: i still meant it for me~! ON WITH THE NEXT DARE! ONLY PICKING 2~! PRINCESS IS BACK!**

_**Princess- Will: Die in an "accident" that totally ISN'T Princess related... *waiting wif Duck tape and Snickers***_

**Me: O.O**

**William: um...*runs out of building***

**Me: HES SCARED~!**

***william gets hit by car***

**Me: WILLIAM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sara: Im sorry Bro.. *pats back***

**Me: its okay *sniffles*.. on with the next dare...*cries***

_**Enjoys literature- Undertaker: remove your robes and shirt, move your hair out of your eyes...Claude: go have a "night" with Pluto. Same thing about stripping dancing ciel. No touching**_

**Me: Ciel...**

**Ciel: what?**

**Me: go give Claude a stripper dance..**

**Ciel: ugh fine if it will make you feel better about William.**

***ciel gives Claude Lap Dance***

**Me: *smiles alittle***

**Ciel: done with that..**

**Me: Claude.. go have sex with pluto..**

**Claude: my pleasure...*goes in the dog house***

**Me: *laughs***

**Ciel: good you laughed.**

**Me: thank you for making me feel better~!**

**Everyone: your welcome.**

**Sara: i think we need to go now**

**Me: right~!**

**Everyone: BYE AND THANKS FOR WATCHING~!... BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE~!**


	6. im sorry!

**hey guys Nameless here and i would like to give sorry for the lack of dares lately... i personally want to say sorry~!**

**i am not doing dares today because im really tired... i only had 4 and a half hours of sleep today.**

**Tomorrow if my dad has work that i will~! **

**also i wont be updating as much since thanksgiving break is over... i also have exams coming up... (T.T)**

**i hope you have a wonderful day, see yea later~! Bye~!**


	7. PLEASE TELL ME

**hey guys am i breaking the rules by making this story? if i am please tell me, because im justing making this for fun, but i really don want to get in trouble, so im kinda worried... please tell me what you think~!**

**Sincerely,**

**NamelessDemonamong**


	8. SEBASTIAN WRECKING BALL!

**i do not own Kuroshitsuji or Black butler**

Hello and Welcome back to black Butler~! TRUTH OR DARE~!

**Me: hey whats up~! im sorry for the lack of Writing~! and by the way, i dont give a shit on what you guys say about my story IM CONTINUING ITS SORRY, IF YOU NO LIKE, NO READ~! **

**Ciel: yes, we missed you dearly**

**Me: Ciel, you were just saying how much of a pain this was..**

**Ciel: uh... no i wasnt!..**

**Sebastian: Young Master, your lying.**

**Me: i told you~!**

**Ciel: i dont give two fucks...**

**Me: *slappes ciel on head* LANGUAGE LITTLE ONE~!**

**Ciel: WHOS THE LITTLE ONE?**

**Me: ON WITH THE DARES~!**

_**Alicia- Alrighty...One dare: Grell: please please act normal or else...I can kick your ass! Meow! -hands Sebastian three more cats-**_

**Sebastian: thank you for the Cats Milady -pets cats-**

**Grell: oh~! Darling~! you surely must be joking, i am normal**

**Me and Ciel: No your not...**

**Me: your a homocidal (dont know how to spell) homo...**

**Grell: oh~! but is it wrong for me to like the color red~?**

**Me: no i never said that~!**

**Ciel: yes.**

**Me: well, Grell are ya gonna go normal? **

**Grell: no~!**

**Me: okay~! Alicia~!**

**Alicia: hey!'**

***takes grells chainsaw away***

**Me: hes all yours~!**

***Alicia beats the crap out of the Grell* **

**Me: on to the next Dare~!**

_**Princess- Undertaker: Molest YERSELF!**_

**Undertaker: um... can Nameless do it?..**

**Me: what? *blushes deeply* DADDY~! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT~!**

**Undertaker: well William isnt here... **

**Me: yea no... *throws Undertaker in pit of laughter***

**Ciel: well... awkard comment**

**Me: on to the next dare~?**

_**Crimson- Sebastian: Read all the Warrior books (cats die!)**_

**Sebastian: oh yes *reads books* after awhile gets sad look on face* then starts crying***

**Me: whoa... dude.. you made a demon cry... thats badass!**

**Ciel: '=O'**

**Me: ON TO THE NEXT~!**

_**Pink- Sebastian: I dare you to do... MILEY CYRUS' WRECKING BALL MUSICVIDEO! and yes licking a sledgehammer, twerking, sticking out your tongue and swinging on a wrecking ball NAKED is included ;)**_

**Me: okay~! *brings out phone***

***after awhile***

**Sebastian: I CAME IN LIKE A WRREEEECKKKING BALLL, I NEVERRRR HITTT SO HAARRRRDD ATTT LOOVVVEEE *lick lick***

**Me and Ciel: * on ground, laughing ass off***

**Me: HOLY SHITT THAT WAS FUNNY...**

**Ciel: oh my god... **

**Me: OKAY thats all for.. Pfffttt.. today... HAHA~!**

**Everyone: thank you for watching~! BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE~!**


	9. NEW MAID! AND NORMAL GRELL?

**i do not own Kuroshitsuji or Black butler**

Hello and Welcome back to black Butler~! TRUTH OR DARE~!

**Heyyyyyyyy whats uppp peoplezzzzz, i would like to inform you guys... i made a contract with a demon...please welcome~!... Catherine~!**

**Catherine: hello, its nice to meet you all.**

**Sebastian: hello, it nice to meet you, i never thought i would see the demon princess here.**

**Catherine: i never thought i would see a demon of high blood here either.**

**Me: wait... you too know eachother?**

**Catherine: yes milady, 'Sebastian' is a high blood demon in the demon world, i also got a marriage preposal from his father, that i was very upset about.**

**Me: okay...ON WITH THE DARES~! oh.. and im taking penaltys~!**

_**1Laure-Lo- Sebastian: I dare you to make out with me shamelessly. Also, you need to confess your love to Ciel...while you're shirtless :3**_

_**Grell: you too fab. Now is it true you shagged Pluto?**_

**Sebastian: Very well, *kisses Laure* **

**Me: wow...i didnt see any of that..**

**Ciel: why?**

**Me: Catherine was covering my eyes..**

**Catherine: i can never allow my mistress see such filth.**

**Me: my god... you almost like Sebastian...**

**Sebastian: *glares at Me* thats offensive, to me and Catherine**

**Catherine: not really.. and what about claude**

**Sebastian: i dont really care much for him..**

**Catherine: okay...**

**Me: Damn Demon... ON TO THE NEXT!**

_**Grell: you too fab. Now is it true you shagged Pluto?**_

**Grell: ... yes darling...**

**Me: ... my trust from you was takin away...**

**Catherine: who's Pluto? *suddenly gets glomped by Pluto***

**Sebastian: a demon dog... **

**Catherine: that was very good to know...*sighs***

**Me: ON TO THE NEXT DARE~! ITS GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU PRINCESS~!**

_**Princess- William: I double, no, I TRIPLE-DOG dare you to take a day off work and remove your glasses 4EVAHH!**_

**William: Princess i will not do that...**

**Me: WHY~! YOU NEED A BREAK~!**

**William: not with grell on the job...**

**Grell: WHATS WRONG WITH ME~!?**

**William: you mess up so much i forced to do over time!**

**Me: okay okay stop fighting... ON TO THE NEXT DARE~!**

_**MidnightSolaris- Alois and Claude: I dare ya to do what does the fox say video**_

_**Lizzie: I dare you to go into the fan girl cage and dress them in the cutest things you can find**_

_**Sebastian: sorry but even though you're my favorite, dress up in a dog outfit and act like one...to make it up to you here hands over a box full of kittens**_

_**Ciel: start the Harlem Shake with everyone else**_

_**Undertaker: dress into something other than black**_

_**Grell: wear a green, not a dress though nor anything girly**_

_**oh if they actually do do the dares, place them in the good cage**_

**Alois: OKAY~! CLAUDE!**

**Claude: yes your highness **

**Me: this is why you guys are my least favorite characters...**

**Ciel and Me: *shudders***

*** they do what does the fox say***

**Alois: WAPAPAPAPAPAPOW**

**Claude: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY**

**Alois: *licks sledgehammer***

**Everyone: ...**

**Me: Wrong Music Video Alois...On to the next dare~?**

_**Lizzie: I dare you to go into the fan girl cage and dress them in the cutest things you can find**_

**Me: *throws Lizzie in Fangirl cage*put gets glomped by fangirls she cant do dare***

**Lizzie: OH GOD... HELP MEEEEEE**

**Fangirls: OH MY GOD LIZZIE~!**

**Me: i really pity her...**

**Catherine: *has shocked look on her face***

**Me: yea... when i send, put, throw, or threat someone in the cage of fangirls... im not kidding... ill do that...**

**Ciel: shes not lying...**

**Me: ON TO THE NEXT DARE~!**

_**Sebastian: sorry but even though you're my favorite, dress up in a dog outfit and act like one...to make it up to you here hands over a box full of kittens**_

**Sebastian: *sighs* very well... Lady Elizabeth, do you have a dog outfit i could borrow?**

**Lizzie: OF COURSE~! *grabs sebastian's hand***

**Me: have fun?.. anyway ON TO THE NEXT DARE INTILL THEY GET BACK~!**

_**Ciel: start the Harlem Shake with everyone else**_

**Me: HARLEM SHAKE~! okay~! everyone sit still, and in a little bit... DANCE PEOPLE DANCE~!**

**Ciel: okay.. fine... *starts dancing randomly**

**everyone: does somthing stupid till time**

***changes and everyone starts dancing**SLOWMO***

**Me: That was fun~!**

**Ciel: i have no idea what that was...**

**Me: YOUR CURIOUS... ITS CUTE SHORTY~!**

**Ciel: SHORTY?!**

**Me: YES... ON TO THE NEXT DARE~!**

_**Undertaker: dress into something other than black**_

**Undertaker: hehehe~! well then~!**

**Me: HAHA *changes undertaker in pink***

**Lizzie: OH YOU LOOK SO CUTE~!**

**Me: I KNOW RIGHT~!**

**Ciel: *facepalm***

**Catherine: *facepalm***

**Sebastian (in dog suit): *face palm***

**Me: what? hes wearin pink~! what more do you want~!?**

**Ciel: nothing...ON TO THE NEXT PLEASE!**

**Me: okay.. okay..**

_**Grell: wear a green, not a dress though nor anything girly**_

**Grell: huh...?... no dress..?...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! NOOOOO PLEASE DONT MAKE ME SUFFER~!**

**Me: sorry Grell a dares a dare~!**

**Grell: fine... *changes into a green t shirt with blue jeans***

**Everyone: ...!...**

**Me:... Grell?**

**Grell: yes...?**

**Me: you.. look...so...NORMAL~! ITS PERFECT FOR YOU~!**

**Grell: really?**

**Me: OF COURSE~!**

**Grell: thank you! thank you!**

**Me: ON TO THE NEXT DARE~!**

**Catherine: Milady we do not have time for a another dare...you need to retire..**

**Me: Catherine...fine~!**

**Ciel: *yawn* yea... its 1:32 am... we should rest... **

**Me: yes im starting exams this week...**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR WATCHING~! BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE~!**

**Me: AND REMEMBER~! IM ACCEPTING PENALTY FOR EACH DARE~! DONT FORGET~!**


	10. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

**i do not own Kuroshitsuji or Black butler**

**HEYYYYYYYYY~! Whats up, im so sorry for the long update, but im here now. **

**guess what i got for christmas...I GOT BITTER RABBIT...i kinda begged...ANYWHO...and i got a new 7 inch tablet, so im gonna see if i can get microsoft on there and type stories for you guyz.. ANYWAY ON TO DA STORY~!**

**Ciel: hello its nice to see you again**

**Cathrine: me as well**

**Me: okay, i hope you guys had a wonderful christmas.. I GOT BITTER RABBIT~!**

**Ciel: you mean my toy? *blush***

**Me: yes! im happy, i sleep with it everynight~!**

**Ciel: ah, i see**

**Cathrine: its true...**

**Me: ONTO THE DARE~!**

_**Misaki- really good chappy nameless, i got an idea sebastian : kiss catherine shamelessly :D**_

_**( sorry if is lame but my brain hurts at 11:00 pm after a long trip)**_

**Me: DEMON LOVE STORY~!**

**Cathrine: not the slightest *sweatdrop***

**Sebastian: i only kiss my mates...**

**Me: SEBASTIAN KISS HER NOW**

**Cathrine: milady, bu-**

**Me: NO BUTS MISS DEMON, HE GONNA DO IT**

**Sebastian: *groan* fine.. *kisses shamelessly***

**Cathrine: MMMMM?! *tries pushing him off***

**Me: better love story than Twilight... ON TO THE NEXT!**

_**Pink- Sebastian: I dare you to eat a ENTIRE box of dog food!**_

_**Ciel: I dare you to do... BLURRED LINES music video!**_

_**Welp till next time ;)**_

**Me: Blurred lines?... im check that, hold up**

**Ciel: hm...its sounds weird**

**Me: we are gonna need alot of girls for this...**

**Ciel: *spits out tea* what why?!**

**Me: well ur gonna have to lay ina bed with a naked one, and one hugging you.**

**Ciel: ...**

**Ciel: your a good girl~!**

**Everyone: :O...**

**Me: *coughs and Blushes madly* on to the next?**

**Cathrine: yes.**

_**Sebastian: I dare you to eat a ENTIRE box of dog food!**_

**Me: sebastian...*grins evily while holding bag on xlarge dog food***

**Sebastian: Milady, you surely must be-**

**Me: joking? no no im not joking. im dead serious.**

**Cathrine: yes sebastian *shit eatting grin* eat the dog food *grabs sebastian and pours food in mouth***

**Me: *evil laugh* on to the next *smiles***

_**Nightmare- Ehehehe... Hello! Reading in Geometry! Aright, Sebby and Catherine, I dare you to hang out with my fallen angel buddy Lerajie, btw her wings are soaked in blood, how bad ass is that! Okay, Ciel and Alois, watch the first episode of Shingeki no Kyojin and let Eren partake in the dead mom club. Lizzy, are your dresses really the cutest, or are you hiding cuter ones? Ronald, omg you cutie, I dare you to go on a date with me (which is eating pizza, cuddling, and watching shitty 90's yaoi anime). William, I dare you to swap glasses with me, and I dare Grell to watch over my rats (A big male, two mommies, and their litters of pinkies). Alright, see ya! *Dissapears in a flash of light***_

**Me: we have a new person coming~!**

**Ciel: OH DEAR GOD ITS AN ANGEL...**

**Lerajie: hello its nice to meet you**

**Me: HOLY SHIT YOU WINGS ARE AWESOME~!**

**Lerajie: i know right?**

**Me: OKAY CIEL, ALOIS *sets computer infront of them* WATCH IT~!**

***watches***

**Me: it still bring tears to my eyes.. *sniff* *Cathrine gives me tissue* i can imagine losing my mom like that..i love her to much.**

**Ciel: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!**

**Alois: i like'em hes cute.**

**Me: that, my good sir, was the Titian.**

**Ciel: i feel.. i feel..**

**Me: you feel pity do you huh? i do to.**

**Ciel: hes welcome here**

**Me: i know, ON TO THE NEXT~!**

_**Lizzy, are your dresses really the cutest, or are you hiding cuter ones? **_

**Lizzie: I KNOW RIGHT... and no, i will show them freely**

**Me: PLEASE DONT.. ON TO THE NEXT**

_**Ronald, omg you cutie, I dare you to go on a date with me (which is eating pizza, cuddling, and watching shitty 90's yaoi anime). **_

**Ronald: sure, when?**

**William: im sorry he cant, he has paperwork he needs to finish.**

_**William, I dare you to swap glasses with me, and I dare Grell to watch over my rats (A big male, two mommies, and their litters of pinkies). Alright, see ya! *Dissapears in a flash of light***_

**William: no thank you..**

**Grell: i will, if i dont have to pick them up.**

**Me: *transports grell to your room* have fun~! next dare!**

_**Writing Freak- Ya'll might hate me for this. But here are my dares. (By the way, I'm sorta a BassyXGrell fan so… yeah…)**_

_**Sebastian and Grell: Have sex in front of everyone. No refusing aloud. Or else Sebastian you have to confess your love to Grell for getting his hopes up.**_

_**Sebastian: After Reaper sex, you have to (you'll like this and so will everyone else.) dress as a cat and act as one until your next dare. After that come to my house for a bit of fun with me. *meows and purrs for Bassy entertainment***_

**Me: Oh god...**

**Grell: BASSY~!**

**Sebastian: very well *shudders***

***they start having sex***

**Everyone: :O...*shields eyes* Cathrine covers mine* lerajie uses wings to shield eyes***

**Alois: OOOOOO~! LET ME IN ON IT TOO~!**

**Me: *blushes madly* uh... no more dares like that...**

**Ciel:*Blushes* yes, no more...**

**Ciel: excuse me, i need to use the restroom *gets up***

**Me: IF YOU MASTERBATE, YOU BETTER CLEAN UP AFTERWARDS!**

**Cathrine: to the next dare please.**

_**Sebastian: After Reaper sex, you have to (you'll like this and so will everyone else.) dress as a cat and act as one until your next dare. After that come to my house for a bit of fun with me. *meows and purrs for Bassy entertainment***_

**Me: YESSSSSSSS~! *holds up cat costume* dress it pretty boy**

**Cathrine: hm, i want to see this.**

***ciel come in room while sebastian is changing***

**Me: did you clean up?**

**Ciel: i did not masterbate!**

**Me: is that a lie?**

**Ciel: NO ITS NOT A LIE!**

**Me: hm... okay onto the next.**

_**Angelica- Ceil: I dare you to dress up like Alois for three hours.**_

_**Sebastian: I dare you to dress up as a cat for four hours and let me hug you once each hour.**_

_**Alois: I dare you to make out with me, and you can lick my ear if you want to, or anything/anywhere else. Then spend the rest of the day with me, without Claude. I really like you, so I'll let you do anything you want while you're with me.**_

_**Claude: Why do you like spiders?**_

_**Lizzie: I dare you to wear the ugliest thing you can think of for two hours.**_

_**Grell: I dare you to dye your hair blond. Oh, and I love the color red, too.**_

_**All Gentalmen: Anyone else who wants to kiss me can, when I come back with Alois.**_

**Ciel: no thank you i already said no last time...**

***Looks at Sebastian whos dressed in costume***

**Me: well thats taken care of.**

**Alois: of course milady *purrs***

**Me: *shudders* thats why i dont like him...**

**Claude: they represent mostly death.**

**Me and Ciel: *shudders***

**Gentalmen: no thank you...**

**Me: *holds up hair dye* come on grell~!**

**Grell: GIRL WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THESE THINGS?!**

**Me: i have my ways**

**Everyone: *looks at Cathrine***

**Me: OKAY BESIDES THAT... GRELL DIE UR HAIR**

**Grell: fine!**

**Lizzie: THIS ISN'T CUTE AT ALL! *is wearing black***

**Me: i like it.**

**Ciel: me too.**

**Grell: there happy?**

**Me: PFFTTT.. YOU LOOK AWESOME~!**

**Ciel: *burst out laughing***

**Grell: I LOOK HORRIBLE...**

**Me: no you dont... anyway...ON TO THE NEXT~!**

_**Midnight- Ciel and Alois: get handcuffed together**_

_**Undertaker: show people under your bangs**_

_**Grell: cut your hair to the length you had it when you first worked with William (William could even do the pleasure)**_

_**William: show everyone your cinematic record**_

_**Sebastian: Do the kitty cat dance hands over a small kitten**_

_**Claude: confess your love for Sebastian**_

_**Lizzie: run off down the streets yelling bloody murder**_

_**Pluto: dig up the roses in the Phantomhive household and then go get a treat, but ask for it using your voice**_

**Me: *holds up handcuffs from death note*hahahaha~! *hand cuffs them***

**Alois and Ciel: HEY!**

**Ciel: OH GOD... I DO NOT WANT TO BE HANDCUFFED TO THIS PERVERTED MANWHORE...**

**Me: hahaha~! NEXT DARE~!**

_**Undertaker: show people under your bangs**_

**Undertaker: of course dearie *shows bangs***

**Grell: love me..*hugs***

**Me: okay...next?**

_**Grell: cut your hair to the length you had it when you first worked with William (William could even do the pleasure)**_

**Me: nah.. i already made him dye it.**

**Grell: THANK GOD.**

_**William: show everyone your cinematic record**_

**William: i will need to kill myself milady and im not doing that.**

_**Sebastian: Do the kitty cat dance hands over a small kitten**_

**Sebastian: *does***

**Everyone: *laughs ass off***

_**Claude: confess your love for Sebastian**_

**Me: what a moment, didnt we already do this?**

**Ciel: yea i think its when Claude puked over the stage**

**Me: right... AND THANKS CLAUDE FOR NOT HELPING, AND WHAT DO YOU EAT?!**

**Claude: im sorry milady**

**Me: ITS NAMELESS..**

**Cathrine: Next?**

_**Lizzie: run off down the streets yelling bloody murder**_

**Lizzie: yes *starts running and yelling***

**Me: the boy who cried wolf?**

**Ciel: the girl who cried wolf.**

**Me: ah.**

_**Pluto: dig up the roses in the Phantomhive household and then go get a treat, but ask for it using your voice**_

**Ciel: MY GARDEN!**

**Me: good boy! here.**

**Pluto: thank you nameless~!**

**Everyone except Ciel and Sebastian: awe...**

**Sebastian: more work... *sweatdrop***

**Me: ON TO THE NEXT!**

_**Kso- This is Kso12! Everyone must change into a pair of Alois' booty shorts and act like him for 30 minutes! Meanwhile, Alois has to dress as Ciel and act like him. Penalty: Being exposed to all the yaoi written about them.**_

**Me: im gonna show them the yaoi~! *smiles evily***

**Everyone: *goes through list***

**Me: my favorite one is Suger. *slight nosebleed***

**Ciel: HOW CAN GIRLS READ THIS CRAP?!**

**Me: cuz we can *grins***

**Ciel: I AM NOT A PORN STAR NAMED CUPCAKE!**

**Alois: i catch you making a video... really a devil?**

**Sebastian: young master, i would never do this. i would just have sex with you directly..**

**Ciel: *slaps sebastian* STOP SPOUTING NONSENSE!**

**Me: ON TO THE NEXT**

_**Jasper- Have everyone sign a Christmas song**_

**Me: everyone stand~!**

**Everyone: Stands***

**Me: LETS SING SANTA BABY~!**

***sings it***

**Me: you guys are horrible singers**

**Ciel: what about you?**

**Me: im in choir you dick.**

**Sebastian: i need to admit, she was a good singer.**

**Me: on the the last, and this is from an unknown person people~!**

_**UNKNOWN- I dare ciel to dress up like a cat and sit next to Sebastian**_

_**For the rest of the game!**_

**Me: *grins and pulls up cat costume***

**Ciel: really? are you-**

**Me: yes im dead serious**

***grabs ciel and goes in other room* you hear yelling and banging***

**Sebastian: young master?**

**Cathrine: nope no can do *holds him back***

***we come out and Ciel is in a Cat costume***

**Me: sorry we had to make an agreement.**

**Ciel: *murmer* a stupid agreement..* he goes and sits next to sebastian***

**Me: haha... if only...*slight nosebleed***

**Cathrine: milady its time to retire**

**Me: Oh thats right...well everyone its 3:10 am. im gonna end it~!**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR WATCHING~! BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE~!**


	11. MY DREAM CAME TRUE!

**i do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

**hello and welcome back to~! black butler truth or dare~!**

**Me: guys... i did a horrible thing...**

**Ciel: you killed your dog?**

**Me: what? no! i love my pugs~!**

**Ciel: okay what is it?**

**Me: i...i.. FORGOT A REVIEWERS REVIEW! *emo corner***

**Ciel: its okay, just use it in this one.**

**Me: YESS ILL MAKE IT THE FIRST ONE~!ON TO THE DARES~!**

_**imncake- (im soooo sorry here ya go~! xD)- I loved this chapter! Please continue! I got a few dares... he he he...**_

_**Ciel: Dance to Lady Gaga Poker Face... the entire song.**_

_**Sebastian:... ehh you're cool... don't need to do anything else but be awesome**_

_**Lizzie: Break your engagement with Ciel... if you don't, your penalty is to die.**_

_**That's it... just had to clean my room and now I'm too damn tired to think. Before I pass out, let me introduce you guys to MY demon butler, Michael. view/614636 use this to see how he looks like... bye... I see the light...**_

**Me: Imncake im so sorry~! ill make it up to ya, you can have one free pass onto the show, i hope you accept my sorry! and thank you!**

**Ciel: oh no...DARN YOU CAKE...**

**Me: ciel... do the song~! *holds out outfits!**

**Ciel: by who is she?**

**Me: shows video***

**Ciel: screw you. im not doing that!**

**Me: smacks upside head* LANGUAGE!**

**Ciel: *Groan*gets dressed in costume i picked* i feel like alois..**

**Alois: what?**

**Ciel: p-p-poker face**

**Everyone: that was the most disturbing thing ever...**

**Me: on to the next..**

_**Sebastian:... ehh you're cool... don't need to do anything else but be awesome**_

**Sebastian: thank you milady**

_**That's it... just had to clean my room and now I'm too damn tired to think. Before I pass out, let me introduce you guys to MY demon butler, Michael. view/614636 use this to see how he looks like... bye... I see the light...**_

**Me: BYE~! sorry again for the forgot review! ONTO THE NEXT!**

_**BD1- BD: Hey my favorite anime guys, and I said guys cause I hate every girl in this anime, except for Mey-Rin, she's awesome.**_

_**Karasu: get on with it!**_

_**BD: you piss off! Now time for my dares, can one of you take care of Karasu, he's a raven demon and right now he's acting like a prick because he needs to eat a soul.**_

_**Karasu: I would kill you if you didn't seal my powers!**_

_**BD: *ignoring* Ciel, you have to have sex with Sebby and you can't say no or I'll force you to watch boku no pico for 24 hours, Grell, since I like you, go kiss William, and will can't fight back, Claude, just go get killed by a demon sword, I really don't like you, I almost forgot, Sebastian, is Ciel nice to you now that he's a demon, and what kind of demon is he, well those are my dares, see ya.**_

**Me, Cathrine,other girls except meyrin: Oh well then *shuns***

**Me: i can take care of you demon, maybe he can have babys with Cathr-**

***sees Cathrine over by Sebastian, there holding hands***

**Me: nevermind...anyway *holds a basket of souls* im waiting for you Karasu~!**

**Sebastian: i get to have relations with my young master, this is a dre-**

**Ciel: NONSENSE, WE ARE NOT GOIN TO END UP AT THAT YAOI CRAP!I RATHER WATCH BOKO NO PICO.**

**Me: Ciel...id rather you feel plesure than pain...**

**Ciel: ?**

**Me: fine pick whatever you want *sends him in a room for 24 hours* watch the anime and theres snacks in there~!**

**Grell: WILL~! *glomps william***

**William: *groan***

**Sebastian: *stabs claude with d sword* young master is the same as always, and hes a raven like me.**

**Me: CLAUDE...shit...BYE I HOPE FOR A NEXT REVIEW! ON TO THE NEXT!**

_**Nightmare- omg i saw this in my email and i freaked out. i cant stop laughing holy sh*t my brother is pissed i think i woke him up. a not to Sebby and Cathrine, there is no need to worry, in myth, Lerajie is one of the princesses of hell, so, eh, there wont be another Ash/Angela incident again. the babies have grown so much though! they've even opened their eyes, and they make this cute little whining noise, its precious. okay, so Sebby, i dare you to watch the worst yaoi anime you can find, im talking sh*tty animation, horrible anatomy, crappy/confusion plot line, the works, and watch it with Grell. uh, Ronald you cutie... just keep acting cute. omg grell sing a duet with me of the song kill in heaven. thats alll i have for now its like six in the morning here or something.**_

**Ciel: its nice to know you laugh when we get tortured...**

**Me: THANK YOU! i feel loved *makes face like :,)* i hope your brothers okay though..**

**Cathrine: really? hmm... never seen him..**

**Sebastian: good.. now i dont have to kill another angel *holds arm***

**Me: the worst yaoi..? Boko no pico~!**

**Ciel: OH GOD... HE'LL DIE DONT MAKE HIM..**

**Me: he said worst...iv watched that.. ill never see ice the same way again..*shudders***

**Me: *throws Sebastian and Grell in room* have fun~! i know but i want him to watch boko no pico~! sorry~!**

**Ronald: grell seems busy...**

**Me: ill get him after this kay? ON TO THE NEXT!**

_**Wolfs- Grell: stop stalking Sebastian for a month. Sebastian fuck me! ;)**_

**Sebastian: u-uh...um.. sure *grabs hand and goes in room***

***grell come in room with nosebleed and passes out***

**Me: haha...boko no pico..ON TO THE NEXT**

_**Cielois- From my username, you can most likely tell what I'm going to dare... SO ON WITH THE DARES!**_

_**Alois: I dare you to rape Ciel in hanah's dress, make him think you're a girl first, then when the time comes, show him you're actually Alois. In addition to that say "Do you want to become friends? Oh! Do you know what's even better? BEST FRIENDS!" Rape him on the best friend part. BWWHAHAHAH.**_

_**Sebastian: I dare you to wear silver spedos and make your hair all curly (like in the action movie that's comming out soon for black butler), change your hair color to white, and while doing that grab a ping pong stick thingy and spank grell with it while saying: "THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY BISHIES!"**_

_**Lizzy: Watch Alois rape Ciel. Go on. You know you love it! *Alois voice***_

_**Grell: I dare you to make your hair blue like Ciel's while you read him a story of a Sebastian x Ciel fanfiction.**_

_**That will be all for now. ;3 I'll be reading the rest of your story, hopefully you'll update soon! o;**_

**Me: i love the second dare... pfft..**

**Alois: *already doing dare* wanna become bestfriends?! *goes in room***

**Me: *already curlying his white hair* hold on..**

**Sebastian: THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY BISHIES! *spanks sleeping grell***

**Lizzie: CIEL *cries***

**Grell: is asleep with red butt***

**Me: well...*is on ground laughing*.. good dares...**

**Cathrine: :O..**

**Me: onto the last dare**_**...**_

_**Kso- Hope you recognize me! (Yaoi penalty, remember?) I dare Grell to act like Sebastian, Sebastian to act like Grell, Ronald to act like Claude, and Claude to act like Ronald.**_

_**(im sorry im on a time limit here, if i didnt use your dare ill use it first in the next chapter)**_

**Me: dude... i loved the dare~!**

**Sebastian: *acts like grell***

**Grells: is still passed out**

**Ronald: i do not know who he is so ill be quiet**

**Claude: *is dead***

**Me: on to the next dare~!**

_**Angel-With-A-Shotgun99- I'm back! DID YOU MISS MEH?**_

_**I've got more dares!**_

_**Grell: Go on a date with me. (Refuse and William and Sebastian get to beat the heck out of you. Plus you will have to wear guy clothes for the rest of the episode and have your hair permanently dyed black)**_

_**Ronald: *Sits a pretty girl in a stripper outfit next to Ronald* Don't you DARE hit on her or you get to be locked in a closet with a gay perverted sixty-year-old guy. ;3**_

_**Alois and Ciel: Admit you two share porn pics of each other(I KNOW ABOUT YOU TWO!)**_

_**Alois: Get tossed into the fangirl cage**_

_**Claude: Don't help Alois**_

_**Byez! 3**_

**Me: i missed you!**

**Ciel: *is sick because of Alois***

**Grell: is passed out***

**Me: sorry hes had a hard nosebleed**

**Ronald: *stands still***

**Me: hes still acting like claude.. so.. *puts him in closet with man***

**Man: HOTDOG! *tackles* **

**Me: tell me... is that guy off Family guy?**

**Cathrine: maybe...**

**Ronald: GOD HELP ME...**

**Me: there is no god here *puts on sunglasses* just Nameless *RAHHHH***

**Cathrine: *facepalm***

**Alois: fine we do, nameless you can have one of each of us *he gives me them***

**Me: slight nosebleed* uh...uh...*gets bigger nosebleed***

**Ciel: FINE FINE WE DO... **

**Alois: hes so sexy *licks his ear***

**Me and Cathrine: Shudders***

**Me: I- i get to toss alois in the fangirl cage..? oh my god... ITS MY DREAM~!**

***i toss him in the haters and fangirls* **

**Me: *evil laugh* HAHAHAHA...**

**Ciel: looks at me with fear***

**Me: this is awesome...**

**Cathrine: your dad will be home soon...**

**Me: ah, yes well everyone?**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR WATCHING~! BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE~!**

**Me: and remember what i said, im on a time limit so if i didnt use your dare ill use it first in the next chapter~! BYE~!**


	12. LONG CHAPTER AND OLD GUY!

**i do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

**hello and welcome back to~! black butler truth or dare~!**

**Me: Heyyyyyyyy~! Whats up?**

**Ciel: your too perky..**

**Me: Ciel.. im in a good mood so dont get on my bad side today okay!**

**Cathrine: She is happy because her nephew has comeback from his dads**

**Me: yeshh~! and my dads gone! so im good on time! im gonna take my time**

**Ciel: Lazy...**

**Me: shut up...okay~! we got a new person~! Welcome Karasu~!**

**Karasu: *eyes turn red* can i kill them *turns to demons in room* oh and *hugs* thanks for the souls**

**Me: i noticed in the reviw you called me satan... sir i am not satan...i just have ways**

**Everyone: *looks at Cathrine***

**Me: OKAY ON TO THE FIRST DARE *hides face***

**Misaki- **_**YAY i'm back, sorry if i didn't review last chap cuz i was sleepy but let me tell you it was awesome oh and sorry sebby and catherine hehe :D**_

_**soooo on with the dares:**_

_**claude: get into the fangirls and haters cage so we can kill y- er i mean show you how we feel about you kidnapping our dear bocchan**_

_**lizzy: watch and read material related to SebastianxCiel for 2 days and if you don't you will have to die your hair black and dress like sebastian for the rest of the chappy**_

_**grell: first let me tell you that i love your hair :D also you will have to sing a song with me ( you pick the song)**_

_**sebastian: i want you to dress like a doctor again ( for no particular reason) and sorry if i made you angry sebby * gives you a cute little kitty***_

_**Ciel: you have to narrate the entire boku no pico episodes to...the undertaker with DETAILS and if you refuse you will have to watch the entire thing again**_

_**nameless: please give me a hug 0w0**_

_**yeah i'm not even supposed to be up at 1 am so i'm in a rush and with no creativity so this is the best my brain can do right now, also i loved the boku no pico thing and i think ciel is even more traumaticed than before so i'm sorry for you ciel-kun XD**_

**Me: its okay! i still love all you guys!**

**Ciel: i dont...**

**Me: Screw you ciel **

**Ciel: you wish.**

**Me: -blushes- on to the dares!**

_**claude: get into the fangirls and haters cage so we can kill y- er i mean show you how we feel about you kidnapping our dear bocchan**_

**Me: *grins* Cathrine your orders: Throw Claude in the cage**

**Cathrine: *eyes glow red* yes mil-**

**Karasu: ILL DO IT! my master said i can kill him so im gonna throw him in!**

**Me: oh well.. okay then!**

***Karasu throws CLaude in Haters and Fangirls***

**Fangirls: Claude! **

**Hater: you stole Bocchan, you must die!**

**Me: i can now die happy...ON TO THE NEXT DARE!...wait im gonna show her sugar...**

**Lizzie: it cant be that bad, right?**

***throws her in room for 2 days*she comes out***

**Lizzie: w-...**

**Me: its good huh?**

**Lizzie: i want to read more..**

**Ciel: WHAT?! LIZZIE YOU MAY NEVER READ THAT SMUT EVER AGAIN, UNDERSTAND?!**

**Me: come on ciel... dont be a party pooper..on to the next dare!**

**Grell: thank you darling! and how about Wrecking Ball by that Miley person**

**Me and Ciel: NO! WE ARE GOIN TO TEH NEXT NEXT DARE K?**

_**sebastian: i want you to dress like a doctor again ( for no particular reason) and sorry if i made you angry sebby * gives you a cute little kitty***_

**Cathrine: *holds up lab kinda coat* come ill help you**

**Me: CATHRINE...I KNOW UR A FLIRT BUT COME ON!?**

***Sebastian and Cathrine go in the room* they dont come out but we hear moaning***

**Me: oh my...**

**Ciel: ...**

**Me:...**

_**Ciel: you have to narrate the entire boku no pico episodes to...the undertaker with DETAILS and if you refuse you will have to watch the entire thing again**_

**Me: HAHAH... I NOW LOVE YOU MISAKI!**

**Ciel: it was like...uh...a boy that looks like a girl...OH GOD I CANT DO IT...**

**Me: *gives computer and shoves him in my bedroom* DONT TOUCH ANYTHING OR ILL SICK KARASU ON YOU!**

**Karasu: *eating souls* he doesnt need to complain.. it isnt that back.**

**Me: oh no..Karasu.. its bad trust me.. on my opinion.. i think it the most dirty out of all i seen..**

**Karasu: o..k..**

**Me: on to the next dare!**

_**nameless: please give mea hug 0w0**_

**Me: i... i.. I WOULD LOVE TO! *bear hugs* just so you guys know... i can take dares~! **

_**Snoopcat- Wat duh coincidence, I also have a wrecking ball scene in my demons and caffeine story... -_-**_

_**I think chatroom mode isnt allowed on fnfictin, I had a friend and she got reported by a moderator but, who cares this story is still hilarious. Keep up the good work!**_

**Me: oh sorry, i know, and thank you~!**

_**Nightmare- Oh my god Ronald my baby! *coddles his and strokes his amazing hair* Anyways, omg still cant stop laughing my ass off, holy shit (sorry, are we allowed to swear here...?) The babies are just little puffballs now that scurry across the table and try to nibble on your fingers, so precious!**_

_**Okay, so, I just found out Eren Jaegar and Finny share the same voice actor, fucking hell man, so, um, I dare Finny to get yelled at by Levi over the phone because he thinks he's Eren. Sebby, you're in charge of whatever emotional wreck comes out of that dare.**_

_**Ronald, will you please go on a date with me, screw what Will says, pleeeeease?**_

_**omg Cathrine, go have a girls say out with Lerajie, Nameless, Lizzy, Meirin, Grell, and me. It'll be fun, shopping, gossiping, getting manicures (which is actually strangely relaxing.) getting our hair done. (im not sure if tilde is working)**_

_**Oh, and rats, cute little fuzzy baby rats for everyone!**_

**Me: holy shit, i can tell this is gonna be a long chapter, because i have like a million pages, and im on the 4 dare...**

**Ciel: *looks at pages*thats alot of pages...**

**Ronald: er...okay...*leaves***

**Finnian: phone?**

**Me: *hands cell phone***

**Finnian: this is amazing! **

**Me: hold on *puts in levi number***

***levi threaten to kill finny***

**Me: cathrine...protect finny..**

**Cathrine: yes milady!**

**Me: ON TO THE NEXT~!**

_**omg Cathrine, go have a girls say out with Lerajie, Nameless, Lizzy, Meirin, Grell, and me. It'll be fun, shopping, gossiping, getting manicures (which is actually strangely relaxing.) getting our hair done. (im not sure if tilde is working)**_

**Me: i think this will be fun...but im not into this kinda stuff sorry...but i guess i can go for my reviewers!**

***we go and get papamered* come back***

**Me: that was funnn~!**

**Grell: yes, yes it was**

**Lerajie: i would like to do that again!**

**Cathrine: yes it was quite fun**

**Me: i hope we can do that again, Nightmare!**

_**BD1: Karasu: *drools at the amount of souls and rushes over to you and hugs you* thank satan! I love you! *starts stuffing his mouth***_

_**BD: thanks for taking care of him, just to let you know, he can get aggressive around other demons.**_

_**Karasu: *finishes the rest of the souls and growls at Sebastian, Claude, and Ciel; his eyes flash red* Can I kill them?**_

_**BD: Claude, yes, the others, no, anyways, here's my dares, Ciel and Sebby, read the doujin red moon, Alois, wear some normal clothes, as in no short shorts, just a regular t shirt with jeans and some sneakers, Lizzy, I really don't like you (when I said that last time, I only meant the black butler characters, not you two, your great, the fic is hilarious) so you can't wear anything cute for the entire chapters.**_

_**Karasu: *pounces on Alois with claws unsheathed***_

_**BD: What the hell! He's not even a demon?!**_

_**Karasu: I know, I just don't like him for some reason**_

_**BD:* sighs* that's all my dares, good luck with Karasu, you'll need it, if you need to control him just use a taser or slap him, which ever works for you, I'm leaving now, Ciao * leaves Karasu with you till the next chapter***_

**Me: like i said, im not satan, im Nameless, Nameless Bond..**

**Cathrine: milady, you should stop ripping off movies..**

**Me: NO, I LIKE IT!... now that you think about.. that made no since. and your welcome!**

**Ciel and Sebastian: *watches* ...no comment**

**Me: *holds up normal clothes* wear the clothes... alois...**

**Alois: i will but... can i keep the shorts..?**

**Me: NOPE *tackles alois***

**Cathrine: *holds Claude back***

**~5 mins later~**

**Me: BACKK~!**

***Alois comes in wearing normal clothes***

**Me: we had to make ajustments *wink wink***

**Cathrine: milady...you didnt do th-**

**Me: NO NO NO...IM SAVING MY SELF FOR MARRIAGE! *mumbles* if i ever make it...**

**Ciel: who are you gonna marry? *smirk***

**Me: no one...IM GONNA DIE**

**Cathrine: im going to devour her soul**

**Karasu: *growl***

**Me: thank you, i think your awesome to!**

**Lizzie: WHAT? SOMEONE HATES ME?**

**Ciel and Me: *mumble* everyone hates you...**

**Lizzie: WHAT DID YOU SAY CIEL?!**

_**Ciel: not**_**hing**

**Me: change into the black clothes**

**Lizzie: fine *changes***

**Me: BYE IM WAITING FOR YOUR NEXT REVIEW~!**

_**Cake- Thank you so much for updating! I loved this chapter! I have a few dares... (If anyone refuses, the penalty is to die.)**_

_**Sebastian: Hump Alois.**_

_**Ciel: Let Lizzie dress you up for like an hour...**_

_**Lizzie; Break of your engagement with Ciel**_

_**Claude: I hate you... but people have been too mean to you... so no dare for you... god I must be tired if I'm this nice -_-**_

_**Alois: Make out shamelessly with Grell**_

_**Grell: Enjoy the kiss with Alois... if you can...**_

_**Bye... tired... hope you don't skip my dares this time... author-nim... need sleep...**_

**Me: your welcome! and thank you!**

**Sebastian: okay... *humps***

**Alois: *squeal***

**Me and Ciel: 0.o**

**Lizzie: YAY~! come on Ciel!**

**Ciel: *groan***

**~hour later~ **

**Me: welcome back **

**Lizzie: NO I LOVE MY CIEL!**

**Me: *mumble* i love him also...**

**Everyone: *looks at me***

**Me: *blushes* anyway! its either do it or die lizzie!**

**Lizzie: fine..* stands up on table* i here by offical break my engagement with Ciel Phantomhive.**

**Ciel: THANK GOD! *kisses Me out of happiness***

**Me: * blushes and touches lips and faints***

**Cathrine: Milady! *catches***

**Sebastian: here is the next dare**

**Claude: oh.. um.. thnak you milady.**

**Alois: my pleasure! *kisses grell***

**Grell: mmmmm! *kisses back***

**everyone: ... *puke***

**Cathrine: on to the next dare.**

_**Cielois- I'm baaaaacckkkkk Oh, and thank chu' Nameless-Chan!**_

_**Anyways, here's my dares ;'D**_

_**Ciel: I dare you to watch Dye Fantasy on youtube the original video. But first, Dress up in that Pink frilly dress that you had in Episode Four of Black Butler. When you do that, Go up to Elizabeth - Lizzy WHATEVER, and then scream in her face: "I'M A MIDGET FAGGOT BUTLER COCK SUCKING TRANNY WHO CROSS DRESSS. ARN'T I SO MANLY, DARLING?" And then act like you're fainting in moe with a sparkly rose backround. XD**_

_**Sebastian: RUN ACROSS THE WORLD... DIMENSIONS.. WHATEVER YOU'RE A DEMON YOU CAN HANDLE THIS. Then go get Eren, Armin, Mikasa from Attack On Titan. They'll be prepared to do dares with the Dare cast for 2 Chapters. MMkay? ;S Also, Go over to a strip club and steal some of those hooker boots you like so much. Go up to Ciel and be all like: "GOOD SEXY HOOKER BOOTS MAKE A GOOD SEXY DEMON SHEMALE. GOT IT?" Then stuff the boots on him and dress him up in the sluttiest things you can find around the room that you're in. (Yes, you can dress him up In Alois Trancy, that's reasonable.)**_

_**Eren: Go rape Ciel, would ya'? You'll be forced to watch a bunch of Titan Yaoi if you don't.**_

_**Elizabeth: I dare you to stuff Ciel in a coffin and loudly cry atop it while you cage Ciel up inside the coffin and sell him to undertaker Scream: "MY POOR BISEXUAL BABBIIEEEEE! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FUCK HIS CUTENESS YET! OH NOOO! DX"**_

_**MMkay. Sorry about that, I have a sick mind for an 11 year old. - Anywayysss.. I introduce you to my Demon Butler. His name's Vincent, He's one of the many dukes in hell but by so far Lucifer choses him as the 'best man' they've got. He pretty much looks exactly like Ciel, but he has slightly lighter eyes and his hair is a mixture of silver-white-light blue, he looks almost like an angel honestly. XD**_

**Me: im back~! and your welcome! Ciel... wear the dress**

**Ciel: no.**

**Me: what? do i havent to do to you what i did to alois?**

**Ciel: *blushes* no *grabs dress and changes* walks up to lizzie* I'M A MIDGET FAGGOT BUTLER COCK SUCKING TRANNY WHO CROSS DRESSS. ARN'T I SO MANLY, DARLING? *faints with moe face and roses in backround***

**Me: what. the. fucking. dog. bowl. was. that?**

**Cathrine: the dare...**

**Me: im sorry im not adding characters... but ill have alois rape ciel again *grins***

**Ciel: NO.**

**Sebastian: *changes to demon form* **_**GOOD SEXY HOOKER BOOTS MAKE A GOOD SEXY DEMON SHEMALE. GOT IT?**_

**Ciel: uhhh... sure?**

**Me: *laughs ass off***

**Cathrine: :O... *nosebleed***

**Lizzie: *throws ciel in coffin and chains while crying***_**MY POOR BISEXUAL BABBIIEEEEE! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FUCK HIS CUTENESS YET! OH NOOO! DX"**_

**Me: HAHAHAH! im. loving. this HAHAHA... bisexual... pffttt HAHA.. its nice to meet you...pfft..YOUR AN 11 YEAR OLD?! DUDE IM TURNING 13 THIS MARCH *brofist***

**Ciel: YOUR 12 AND YOU DO THIS STUFF?!**

**Me: im very mature for my age..NEXT DARE~! and i grew up in a fucked up family.**

_**Kso- Kso is back, with more dares!**_

_**Alois-You must have the same attitude te ENTIRE chapter. NO BIPOLARNESS.**_

_**Ciel-Sit on a table in a speedo for 20 minutes in a dark closet with that old gay pervert guy from Chap. 11.**_

_**Zat is all! Make pasta not war!**_

**Me: alois... you must act happy!**

**Alois: YAYA! **

**Me: *tackles ciel***

**Ciel: AHHH?!**

**Me: *changes ciel in speedos and throws in closet***

**Man: ANOTHER ONE?! HOTDOG!**

**Ciel: HELP ME!**

**Me: I AGREE SISTA! we have a new reviewer welcome!**

_**Shay- Alright my dares!**_

_**Ciel:just stop being is b****y all the time act like your a hippster instead. It you don't I will forclose your company. P.s you have to dress like one too.**_

_**Lizzie:you have to act goth For An hour, make up and all. Penality, ciel gets it!**_

_**Alois: go to my friend Nathen's house you two can do whatever you want.(wink,wink)**_

_**claude: (throws demon sword) sorry you're just so fun to kill.**_

_**Grell:my friend julie loves you, to give her a kiss.**_

_**Sebastian:listen to this story, my kitten ran away and was attacked by a dog. Then For two weeks he was lost in the woods and he nearly starved to death. Finally he came home and now every night he sleeps curled up by my feet. I love my kitten.**_

**Ciel: ... fine... *chnages in clothes i got him***

**Me: hehe *grins* *tackles lizzie***

**Lizzie: *screams***

**Me: i am the queen of black~! im gonna do this!**

**Cathrine: thats true...**

***Me and lizzie comes back, lizzie is looking goth and kinda emo***

**Me: *pants* your persistant...*grabs alois's arm and he telaports to nathans***

**Claude: *catches* why does everyone want me dead?**

**Me, Ciel, and Sebastian: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID **

**Me: *grabs sword and stabs claude in the back* always expect a BACK up plan~!**

**Everyone:...**

**Me: do i get credit for my pin or my wordplay?**

**Cathrine: *hesitant clapping***

**Me: its not the same...**

**Grell: blows kiss***

**Sebastian and Cathrine: awe!**

**Me: well thats alll guys and this is back because i have the computer 6 more hours!**

***cathrine and Sebastian run off***

**Me: well have fun,okay?**

**Everyone: THANK YOU FOR WATCHING~! BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE~!**

**Me: remember! im taking dares~! **

**Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEARS~!**


	13. please read important!

**Authors note~**

**hey guys im feelin really tired today, so i wont be updating, i make the chapter extra long, you see im sick, but when i read your dares, i was laughing my butt off, thanks for making me feel better~! **

**just so you know, im currently working on the next chapter, so no need to worry okay~? have a nice day!**

**~NamelessDemonAmong~**


	14. ENGAGMENT AND NEW CHILD!

**i do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji**

**hello and welcome back to~! black butler truth or dare~!**

**Ciel: hello everyone! nameless isnt feeling well today..**

**Me: no im not.. im on edge and barely had anysleep for the last 12 hours**

**Ciel: why?**

**Me: im having to many nightmares.. and i fear that Jeff the killer gonna come for me in my sleep... and i have school monday so...**

**Ciel: im sorry...**

_**Me: its fine... just letting you guys know im gonna be moody today..ON TO THE DARES~!**_

_**Kso- Straight to the point here:**_

_**Claude: Watch crappy '90's hentai for 9 hours. No breaks.**_

_**Alois: Everyone else must be absolutely still but you. Do whatever you want to them, go crazy.**_

_**Catherine: Say "Merp merp" while making a derp face anytime anybody says the word "pickles".**_

_**Nameless: You mut survive the cage of fangirls and haters. Sorry 'bout this, but everyone has done it but you...and you DID say you can accept dares. Besides, if you die, you'll just come back to life in the next chapter!**_

_**That is all. Make pasta not war!**_

**Me: AHHH MUST PEOPLE MAKE ME SUFFER!**

**Ciel: *grins* sebasti-**

***Cathrine and Sebastian are over on couch, making out***

**Me: oh my god... im getting thrown in the cage, and seeing a disgusting sight..**

**Claude: *throws nameless in cage***

**Me: AHHHHHHH HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Fangirls: awe...it nameless!**

**Hater: you kissed ciel.. YOU MUST DIE!**

**Everyone: *snicker***

**Cathrine: mil-! *gets cut off by kisses***

**Grell: *throws claude in room and my computer* dont mess up things in there!**

**Me: PLEASE HELP MEEEE IM SOOO SORRY!**

**Ciel: sorry... we are serious about the cage *chuckle* i dont get the meeting of the alois dare.**

**Cathrine: okay milady!**

_**BD1- BD: hey guys, thanks for taking care of him for me, but I have another problem, you see, my angel Tenshi is yelling at me for letting Karasu lose, Tenshi's a girl by the way, so I may need to leave both with you for a while, sorry...**_

_**Tenshi: Karasu! Get your butt over here! Now!**_

_**Karasu: make me! *both get in fighting stances***_

_**BD: not again, you two enough! Anyways, my dares, Ciel, you have to have sex with Sebby, you can't say no or I'll force Karasu to make you, make sure to put some cameras in the room and video tap it as black mail, Lizzie, get thrown in a cage of yaoi fangirls and haters(most yaoi fangirls hate Lizzie by the way), Alois, someone just shoot him in the head, I really don't like him, you know what, Karasu, I order you to kill Alois.**_

_**Karasu: as you wish *unsheathes his claws and pounces on Alois***_

_**BD: now what was I saying, right, Everyone but Claude, have some cookies, well that's all my dares, once again, thanks for taking care of these two, I'm sorry if they start fighting, they really don't like each other, Ciao.**_

**Me: *wimper* *starts crying* o-okay... *sob* *is messed up with clothes ripped***

**Ciel: um...**

**Me: PAY BACK PEOPLE! *pushes ciel and sebastian in room, and puts sercret cameras* DONT GET HIM PREG- SEBASTIAN!**

**Cathrine: :O...mil-**

**Me: SHUT IT CATHRINE, NO SORRIES, YOU WHERE TO BUSY SUCKING FACE WITH THE PHANTOMHIVE BUTLER TO SAVE ME HUH?! *cries again* *shoots alois in the head and karasu eats him* nice dream land! *throws lizzie in cage* *falls asleep***

**Cathrine: oh... she fell asleep..**

**~Skip to next day~**

**Me: i had a good sleep, im fine and happy! but i cant go outside..**

**Ciel: why?**

**Me: theres a billizard outside... and i have no school tomorrow! lets get to the dares shall we! and thanks for the get soon dares i loved them!**

_**Nightmare- Jajajaja, im dying. my friend was with e while i was reading this and all she could day was 'senpai noticed you!'**_

_**Grell: stand in a room that has a barred off section containing the worst mary sues the fandom has to offer**_

_**Sebastian: sing 'waiting for the bus in the rain' with Claude**_

_**Ciel: imm feeling sadistic today so: you have to deal with lor druit, no help fro anyone**_

**Me: well im glad she thinks that and tell her i said thank you for watching! and im not senpai, its nameless-chan! or call me senpai or whatever you want! im not special! **

**Everyone: *sees little room in middle of stage***

**Me: goo in the room grelll~!**

**Grell: what the worst that could happen?**

***5 mins*grell comes back***

**Grell: i love the storys~! so loveable..**

**Me: oh...kay... i just looked those up and i cant find it, is it by statellite high? tell me in the next chapter okay!**

**Viscount Druitt: oh little kitten *comes over and holds my hands* such beauty, so graceful**

**Me: hey look dude ciel is supposed to deal with you not me.**

**Cathrine: *pulls nameless away from druitt***

**Druitt: oh so wonderful shes like a demoness, kind yet fierce~! *grabs ahold on Cathrine***

**Cathrine: *in shock* um.. thank you kind sir, but um *smacks***

**Me: okay iv had enough of him **puts him with ciel***

_**imncake- LOL. I loved this chapter! You're awesome Nameless! We're the same age! *brofist* Ok dares... punishments is the same. (Death)**_

_**Ciel: Go on a date with me. Don't worry... I'm calm and the exact opposite of Lizzie.**_

_**Sebastian: Go hangout with my butler Michael.**_

_**Claude: Go around the world while screaming ,"I'M GAY AND I'M PROUD OF IT!**_

_**Lizzie: Read LizziexAlois porn**_

_**Nameless: Torture Claude in anyway you want.**_

_**Grell: Sing and dance to We can't stop by Miley Cyrus**_

**Me: YES I HAVE A FRIEND! *brofist***

**Ciel: i still cant believe your 12..**

**Me: like i said ill be turning 13 on March 15, and i came from a fucked up family..**

**Ciel: fine ill go on a da-**

**ME: BRO BRO BRO...WTF? MY MAN BRA... YOUR BREAKING THE CODE~!**

**Ciel: fuck it i dont wanna die.**

**Me: fine... *smacks upside head* LANGUAGE~!**

**Ciel: goes in date with you* well that was fun**

**Me: *cries* you broke the code...**

**Sebastian: hang out?**

**Me: yes hang out! *transports sebastian to your house* please leave him unharmed..**

**Claude: very well.. IM GAY AND IM PROUD... IM GAY AND IM PROUD *goes outside***

**Me: i have nothing against gay people..*gives computer to lizzie***

**Lizzie: *reads* *nosebleed* PAULA GET ME A TISSUE.**

**Me: hehehe... *grins***

**Claude: um... milady..**

**Me: *grabs claude's hand and drags him to basement* Cathrine! i need you!**

**Cathrine: im coming milady! **

***you hear crashes and stuff down stairs***

**Ciel: what are they doing down there..**

**Grell: ...**

**Grell: WE CANT STOP, AND WE WONT STOPPPP *runs hand down self***

**Everyone: ... what... the fuck/hell/ on earth... (you pick)**

**Me: what happened *comes on wearing leather***

**Ciel: *nosebleed***

**Sebastian: what on earth are you wearing?**

**Cathrine: *comes up in sexier costume* oh we were mearly enjoying ourselves.**

**Sebastian: nosebleed***

**Me: why is everyone here such perverts**

**Cathrine: i do not know milady. now lets go get changed**

***we leave and claude comes up***

**Claude: ...**

_**Shay- he he he these ones are evil!**_

_**Sebastian:explain your weird cat fetish. Punishment: take a kittens soul. (Hands kity to you)**_

_**Ciel: to up to the fan girl cage, pick one and spend a romantic evening with her. Then take the back into the cage. Prepare to be mauled!**_

_**Lizzy:explain to ciel that your pregnant with alois baby.**_

_**William: brake all your precious rules and go on a date with catherine**_

_**Alois: throw a party with grell and let their be strippers!**_

_**Claude: sorry for trying to kill you, give me a hug(stabs with back)**_

_**Undertaker: please bury the dead hookers already! We can smell it!**_

_**Nameless: shout to the world what charecter you love and why!**_

_**- Who needs calm, fangirl on!**_

**Sebastian: i just like cats more than dogs...cats are calm, dogs are very loud...**

**Me: ILL DO THAT DARE! ima fangirl...*grabs hand***

***we go on date***

**Me: that was fun**

**Ciel: yes i agree... wait... WHAT?**

**Lizzie: um...ciel...**

**Alois: come you can tell ;)**

**Me: this is personal huh?...**

**Lizzie: im pregnant..**

**Ciel: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN LIZZIE?**

**Me: AWEEE, LIZZIE WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!**

**~9 months later**_**~(get ready to feel embaressment)**_

**Me: come on lizzie! you can do it!**

**Lizzie: ahhh! no i cant!**

**Cathrine: theres the head!**

**Me: your almost there! PUSH!**

**Cathrine: its a girl!**

**Me: oh lizzie! she beautiful!**

**Lizzie: ill name her isabella.**

***everyone come in room***

**Alois: oh she looks like me!**

**Me: shes your child idiot..**

**Ciel: *looks at child and smiles***

**Me: why are you happy.. your ex fiance cheated on you..**

**Ciel: i know im over it..**

**Me: well that was interesting...**

**William: nah...im not gonna take that filth on a date...**

**Me: Alois is currently with his wife/son.. and good job! *brofist and takes demon sword out of his back***

**Undertaker: hehe~ but there so wonderful..**

**Me: ...really?**

**Ciel: *smirks* yes who is it...**

**Me: fine *stands on table*... MY FAVORITE PERSON IN THE BLACK BUTLER ANIME IS...CIEL PHANTOMHIVE. BECAUSE I FIND HIS LIFE SIMILAR TO MINE, AND FIND IT VERY INTRESTING!**

**Ciel:...*blush***

**Everyone: ...**

**Grell: oh kay then...**

_**Tobeo- Tobo-chan here! I have a few dares. I had to carefully think them all over (Jk I am making these up as I go :3)**_

_**Alright, be prepared dare cast!**_

_**Ciel: I dare you to go to a strip club and strip for all those smexy demons out there. (i.e. Sebby)**_

_**Lizzy: How You Doing? XD I have a question... why do you go all crazy biatch with fencing when Ciel is in trouble? Other than that, I dare you to dress up as a bunny and go up to Ciel or someone and yell "HOP HOP HOP, IM A BUNNY YEAH!"**_

_**Sebby: I noticed that you and Catherine are thing... *mumbles* I just have to get rid of her... I mean... Anyways, will you two have a kid and what will he/she be named? Oh and on top of that, rape Ciel and get married in front of Catherine. :3 (I actually ship it a lot XD)**_

_**Claude and Alois: Claude, I dare you to propose to Alois and have a passionate makeout session! Alois, I dare you to dress in the wedding dress for the ceremony until the next chapter, oh and confess your love to Claude as well. (I sure love yaoi a lot for a 12 year old. XD *Just turned 12 on December 23rd*)**_

_**Oh well! I bid you all goodnight and I support you ClaudexAlois! X3**_

**Me: OKAY EVERYONE~! TO THE STRIP CLUB~!**

***we go to the sliver bullet, we see ciel stripping***

**Me: uhhh...um...*nosebleed and passes out***

**~back at stage~*with Cathrine carrying me***

**Lizzie: im fine.. and OKAY! *changes in costume and come up to me* HOP HOP HOP, IM A BUNNY YEAH!**

**Me: huh...? WHAT THE FABBERBOOBIN?!**

**Cathrine: id like to see you try *death glare***

**Sebastian: speaking as which...everyone can i have your attention!**

**Everyone: looks at sebastian***

**Sebastian: i have decided... CATHRINE IS GOING TO BE MY MATE!**

**Me and Ciel: WHAT!?**

**Everyone: *clap clap clap***

**Me: CATHRINE! WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU DECIDE THIS?!**

**Cathrine: milady we decided this last month...**

**Me: WITH OUT MY BLESSING!**

**Cathrine: milady please...**

**Me: if he hurts you ill literlly kick his ass..i guess we cant do your dare...im sorry.. NAD HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

_**Pink- Hey! So here are my dares!**_

_**Sebastian: Baked me the most chocolate-ty and delicious cake ever and pink lemonade then give it to me!**_

_**Ciel: I dare you to cut Grell's hair short and I don't take NO for an answer.**_

_**Grell: Do what you normally do but don't kill Ciel.**_

_**Alois: Falcon punch Claude for me please!**_

_**Ok I'm out!**_

**Sebastian: of course milady *holds out cake***

**Ciel: my pleasure *grabs knife* ill make this as painless as possible.**

**Grell: AHHH... HELP!**

**Alois: okay~! FALCON PUNCH *punch***

_**Yourknight- ._. I dare Sebastian to start singing sexy naughty bitchy me... with kittens. Hundreds of kittens**_

**Sebastian: I PICK ALL MY SKIRTS TO BE ALITTLE TO.. SEXY...SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY ME! *rubs kittens***

**Me: AHAHAHAH!... OH MY GOD...**

**Everyone: ...**

**Cathrine: *nosebleed***

_**Abby- I love black butler here are my dares**_

_**Grell: give the undertaker a blow job while inside the closet with the old man**_

_**Ceil,Lizzy, Cathrine, and Sebastian: have a four some with one other...**_

_**Claude : turn into a spider and have Alois kill him...well again**_

_**Oh and Bassy I have four cats one I rescued from a blizzard it's black and white it reminds me of you it's fearless and loves me...oops Grell don't kill me...**_

**Me: I DO TOO~! *brofist*... poor old man...**

**Grell: of course~!**

**Undertaker: well i want nameless to do it.. **

**Me: DADDY~! NOO~! GRELL NEEDS TO DO IT! *pushes in closet with man***

**Man: HAHA! I GOT MORE!**

***cathrine and sebastian run off***

**Me: how about we leave the sexing to them shall we...**

**Alois: *steps on spider*... opps sorry..**

**Claude: i just died alittle inside...**

**Me: Sebastian is currently... um...yea you know..**

_**Scarlett- Sup pervs! Claude, you must go in the hater cage and attempt to fight them off with a tortilla. Lizzy must go play with slenderman while screaming NOOOOOO! THE TELETUBBIES WANT MY COOKIES! Ciel and Alois must both die in the Hunger Games, but they have to die like bosses. Sebby and Grell have to duke it out with cupcakes as weapons. Oh and *glomps Finny and disappears to Mcdonalds***_

**Me: how can he fight off with a tortilla...?...*gives lizzie my game*puts claude in cage***

**Lizzie: *plays* NOOOOOO! THE TELETUBBIES WANT MY COOKIES!**

**LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGIN~!**

**Ciel: lets go**

**Alois: yea!**

***ciel stabs alois in the head*Alois holds up 3 fingers***

**Ciel: *holds up fingers***

**Me: *holds up fingers***

**Ciel: okay time to get pass this...**

**Me: haha *starts fighting him(**

**Ciel: ughhh..*gets shot in stomach with arrow***

**Claude: hehe *runs off***

**Ciel: *kisses 3 fingers and holds up***

**Me: *kisses and holds up with tears in eyes***

**Me: that was sad...**

**Sebastian: *throws cupcake at grell***

**Me: FOOD FIGHT!**

***everyone starts throwing food at eachother***

**Me: well thats it for todays episode**

**Everyone: *covered in food* THANK YOU FOR WATCHING! BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE!**

**Me: SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE!**


	15. Thank you!

**Author's note~**

**Oh my god guys~! thank you for the 100 reviews~! im really happy that you love the story and enjoy it~! there gonna be more if you keep reviewing *wink wink***

**But im truely greatful!**

**Please keep reviewing and reading~!**

**Thank you again,**

**Sincerely, **

**NamelessDemonamong**


	16. i am so sorryPLEASE FORGIVE ME SENPAI

**Author's note~ again~**

Hey guys... i have some bad news..._**i am no longer doing Black butler Truth or dare**_..its all to much stress on me and i have school. i also need to take the final test in spring, so i honestly have no time...i am so sorry i disapointed you, please forgive me senpai.

Thank you and have a nice day.

Sincerely,

Namelessdemonamong.


End file.
